


Pela Ciência

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 100 Days Science Boyfriends Challenge, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Sex for science is the best type of sex, Tony somehow convinces Bruce to have sex for science, sex for science
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony faz uma proposta para Bruce.<br/>Apenas por curiosidade científica, é claro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pela Ciência

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [For Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502887) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Escrita para a Prompt 9 do 100 Days Science Boyfriends Challenge.  
> http://thescienceboyfriends.tumblr.com/

“Mas Bruce...”

 

“Não, Tony.” repetiu pela milésima vez naquela semana, já temendo que ele não fosse desistir da ideia tão facilmente quanto pensou a princípio.

 

“É só curiosidade científica, você não percebe que...”

 

“Não consigo ver nenhum cenário em que dormir com você pode ser enquadrado como curiosidade científica.”

 

“Não precisa ser comigo, mas é que você sabe que gosto de me envolver diretamente com meus experimentos. E dormir não é exatamente o que tinha proposto.”

 

Bruce revirou os olhos teatralmente, não podia acreditar que Tony ainda estava tentando o convencer. Oh, espere. Era Tony, é claro que podia acreditar.

 

“Também não acho que sexo se enquadra como experimento, a menos que não estejamos falando do mesmo tipo de ciência.”

 

“Foi você quem começou, quando falou que não sabia se iria se transformar durante o sexo.”

 

“Porque não estive com ninguém desde o acidente.”

 

“Exatamente meu ponto, é por isso que estou me oferecendo muito generosamente para ajudar.” disse se tivesse acabado de provar irrefutavelmente que estava certo.

 

“Foi uma confissão, não um desafio.”

 

“Mesma coisa.”

 

“Não, _Tony_! Será que podemos falar de outra coisa?”

 

“Você não está curioso para saber se qualquer aceleração nos batimentos cardíacos causa a transformação? E o aspecto da raiva também é interessante. Será que O Outro Cara sabe diferenciar raiva do tipo ‘quero-esmagar-tudo’ de ‘quero-fuder-você-até-perder-a-consciência?’” perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e, considerando que era Tony, provavelmente era.

 

“Não, nem um pouquinho.” estava mentindo, é claro. E sabia disso. Só torcia para que Tony não soubesse.

 

“Não precisa ser comigo, se você tiver alguma coisa contra sexo gay ou algo assim.”

 

“Oh, e quem mais você teria em mente?”

 

“Conheço uma garota de programa grega fantástica, que consegue...”

 

“Não, definitivamente não.”

 

“Você não deveria ter tanto preconceito contra garotas de programa. Apesar de que, se isso quer dizer que você vai me escolher, posso viver com isso. É claro que estou falando simplesmente por curiosidade científica.”

 

“É claro.” respondeu como se não acreditasse em uma palavra. E não acreditava.

 

“Isso quer dizer que você aceita?”

 

“Não.”

 

Bruce provavelmente deveria ganhar um prêmio por seu auto-controle. Mas, como ninguém parecia impressionado com sua habilidade de controlar O Outro Cara, não imaginava que isso fosse acontecer. Apesar de que, passar um mês recusando a proposta de Tony era ainda mais difícil do que impedir a transformação por um ano.

 

“Tudo bem.” respondeu depois de trinta e dois dias.

 

“Mas e se eu dissesse...” já tinha começado. “Espere. Você disse sim?” perguntou quase sem acreditar.

 

“Apenas pela ciência, é claro.”

 

“É claro... E, só por curiosidade, quem vai ser seu... _parceiro de experimento_?”

 

“Se a oferta ainda estiver de pé, pode ser você. Sei como gosta de fazer seus experimentos com as próprias mãos.”

 

“E não só com as... Quero dizer, claro que está de pé. A oferta, a oferta está de pé. Pela ciência, obviamente.”

 

“Obviamente.”

 

Bruce ficou surpreso ao ver como havia desconcertado Tony, talvez bancar o difícil tenha sido uma boa estratégia. Não que ele tenha feito isso, é claro. Afinal, ninguém banca o difícil para ser cobaia em um experimento.

 

“E quando você pretende começar os testes?” tentou falar com o maior profissionalismo possível, o que, em seu caso, não era muito.

 

“Agora. Quero dizer, se você estiver pronto.”

 

“Absolutamente. Estou sempre pronto para t... Ciência. Sempre pronto para ciência.”

 

“Claro, e estamos fazendo isso apenas pela ciência.”

 

“Exatamente.”

 

E, se eles tiveram de repetir o experimento uma ou alguns milhares de vezes, foi somente pela ciência.

 

Bem, talvez não _somente_ pela ciência.


End file.
